plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cob Cannon
The Cob Cannon is an upgrade which can be purchased from Crazy Dave and must be planted over two side-by-side Kernel-pults, which must be placed one in front of the other in the same row. Suburban Almanac Entry Cob Cannon Tap on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. Must be planted on 2 side-by-side kernel-pults What's the deal with Cob Cannon, anyway? He went to Harvard. He practices law in a prestigious New York firm. He can explode whole areas of zombies with a single corn-launch. All this is common knowledge. But deep inside, what really makes him tick? Recharge: very slow Cost: 500 Overview The Cob Cannon costs 500 sun to place and does not fire automatically. Instead, it has a missile effect and animation. The missile itself is a cob of corn which takes anywhere between 30 seconds and a minute for the Cob Cannon to load. Once it is ready, the player can click on the Cob Cannon and then use the reticule to aim the shot. The cob has a devastating effect, much like that of a Cherry Bomb, but will still require two hits to kill a Gargantuar. The missile usually takes about 2-3 seconds between launching and detonating. The Cob Cannon, although highly expensive, is very effective and can dominate entire waves of Zombies very quickly, as the cobs do not use up sun between firings. Think of it as a reusable Cherry Bomb; if you don't plan to use it much, stick with the Cherry Bomb, but if you plan to use an explosive over and over again, use the Cob Cannon. Note that the Cob Cannon can be eaten at the normal rate, despite its size, and cannnot be protected with pumpkins. Thus, they must be placed carefully. Fortunately, however, Bungee Zombies cannot target them. Be careful when clicking on sun that appears or falls over a Cob Cannon, as you may accidentally engage it. If this happens, you can cancel it either by clicking on a seed packet or right-clicking. Survival: Endless Although it is not usually necessary in levels (except on occasion in the Survival: Hard levels) the Cob Cannon is one of the most helpful plants for Survival: Endless. Setups can be classified as either 0, 2, 4, 6, or 8+ Cob builds, the highest being 20 cobs (requiring a macro to play). The 0 and 2 Cob builds require a rotation of instants and/or double Ice-shrooms (Ice-shroom with Imitater Ice-shroom), while the 6 and 8 Cob builds use constant Cob rotations. The 4 Cob build is quite flexible, with more space and more frequent Cob rotation than other builds. Easier builds are 6 cobs and 8 cob builds - 6 cob builds are the somewhat flexible as it can achieve a constant cob rotation or mixed with instants, the average time between cob launches being 12 seconds. The 8 cob build is recommended for newer players who want to achieve a constant rotation without much trouble. The main problem with these builds is that they require a constant barrage of cobs, making the game somewhat tiring. Despite having many cobs, reducing the space available for other plants, as long as the timing of the player is good, said other plants are not necessary. Beware, however, that some of the cobs will be quite vulnerable, since there is literally no safe place to put cobs after the first four (barring someone with extremely good timing who can time Imp landings, Digger Zombie surfacings, and/or underwater pool zombie surfacings (the ones that come up from the pool every two waves) apart from the front lines. Although this can be easily solved by using an Ice-shroom 5.5 seconds before the zombies show up, the safest cobs are the four cobs in the back of the pool lanes as there will be no Digger Zombies and Imps (or Balloon Zombies that have made it very far before being popped). However, arguably the easiest setup is the 4 Cob setup, as it does not require perfect timing as the builds with more cobs do; nor does it require a large amount of instants as the builds with fewer cobs do. Most of the plants are not very vulnerable to zombies, in addition to the Cob Cannons being completely safe once the setup is complete. In addition to this, the 4 Cob setup is easiest to build due to its relative ability to withstand zombies before it is completed. Buttered Popcorn The Cob Cannon is the only plant you can have in the iPad-exclusive Mini-game Buttered Popcorn. It is a Pool level, so there are only four. Popcorn Party To unlock the iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad achievement Popcorn Party, you must kill two Gargantuars with this plant on a single Roof level. After the first corn cob hits the Gargantuar, it will throw the Imp off its back, assuming that two cobs were not fired at once. If the Cob Cannon is in the same row as the Gargantuar, it is wise to put a Squash or a Cherry Bomb right in front of your Cob Cannons to kill any Imps that were thrown at it. Also, because it takes time for the Cob Cannon to load, it is helpful to have more than one when trying to get this achievement so you can dispatch the Gargantuars as quickly as possible. Trivia *This is the only plant that does not activate automatically. *The Cob Cannon is the largest and most expensive plant. *If you could flip a Tall-nut on its back, its length would be similar to that of a Cob Cannon. *The Cob Cannon is actually not a cannon, but a mortar, as it aims very high up into the sky (although it could also be a missile silo of sorts). Category:Plants Category:Shop Category:Upgrades Category:Instant Kills Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Multi-directional plants